Commands
Commands in 8bitmmo are text phrases that demonstrate an action. They are always started with a "/". Below you can find a list of available functions. You can also bring up a list of commonly used commands by typing /help. This is a very useful tool if you can't remember how to perform a certain function. Commands do not work in the IRC chat. 'In-game commands' These commands can be used by any player regardless of their rank in a town or their level of experience. /color <1-9> = Will change your character's skin tone. /home = Will teleport you to orgin. /redeem ' = ''Redeems the code you received after purchasing gold '''/sellallinv yes = Will allow you to sell all items in your inventory for 1/5 the price /sign ' = ''Will edit the text on a sign you own. '/towntele ' = Will teleport you to said town if you are a citizen. '/trade ' = Will start a trade with the targeted player. '/w | or /w ' = Sends a whisper to the designated player. '''/who = Shows you who is online. 'Side Information' *'/redeem ' - This is only needed if you're paying outside of kongregate. If you play through kongregate you can set it up to where the whole process is only a few clicks. *'/trade ' - When trading; if you'd like to specify how much of an item you want to put up for trade, simply drag the item over and while holding it with the mouse click "/" to divide the quantity by half. You can keep clicking "/" as many times as you want until it reaches 1. *'/w |' - This function doesn't show the text in the game OR in the IRC, but it DOES keep a log of what you say. Just in case of abuse. *'/who' - This function won't show you every player that is online after it reaches a certain amount. However, it will still tell you the total number of players. 'Town commands' These commands are going to be used mainly by mayors. There are a few that don't require you to be a mayor but for the most part they are all mayor oriented. /townadd ' = ''Adds a citizen to your town. '/towndel ' = deletes a citizen from your town. '''/townexpand = Will expand the borders of your town at the cost of platinums. /towninfo = Gives a list of every citizen in the town you're in. /townname ' = ''Will name/rename the town you are in (if you're mayor). '/townoff ' = Promotes a player to town official. '''Side Information *'/townadd ' - You are limited to how many citizens you can have based on how many expansions your town has had. *'/townexpand' - Every expansion increases in cost. You can see a chart of how much each expansion costs on the town stone page. As of 5/14/12, Town officials now have the ability to use this command. *'/townoff ' - To demote a town official back to a citizen, simply repeat the function on the same player. 'Moderator commands' These commands can only be used if you have moderator capabilities. If you try and use them and you're not a mod you will receive a message in the chat saying. "Your admin'fu is too weak to attempt this." /ban ' = ''Bans the player's IP address. '/kick ' = Kicks the designated player out of the game. '/mute ' = Mutes the designated player until the server reboots. '/tp ' = This function is unknown but speculation suggests it gives you the power to teleport to a coordinate. '''Side Information *Currently the only player able to ban/kick someone is the creator sim9 . *In-game moderators have the ability to /mute someone. That's the only power they have. Category:Commands